A Smile and A Song
by Lheticus
Summary: Well, I literally never thought this day would come, but...my first shipping fic-Serena x N. When a young man from Unova meets a fashionista soon to be turned Pokemon League champion, there's no telling WHAT will ensue-but one thing's for sure...love is in the air. Rated T for physical romance that I assure you will not go beyond french kissing, but DOES include it. ;)
1. Chapter 1--Love At First Battle

A Smile and A Song (N x Serena was-supposed-to-be-a-Oneshot)

Part 1-Love At First Battle

"Aaaah, so magnifique," said Serena, kissing her Iceberg Badge on the way out of Snowbelle Gym, "zat is all eight! I can enter ze League now...but, am I ready? Yes...yes, I think I am. I vas worried when I defeated Team Flare zat I would not be up for battling again for a long time...but zat seems silly now."

Her thoughts were interrupted when a courier rushed toward the gym. "Monseur Wulfric! An emergency! A strange man in the Pokemon Village..."

Serena's eyes narrowed. "A strange man?" she said aloud, "More trouble? Some things never change..."

She managed to beat Wulfric to the Village-no mean feat even with a head start. "Someone's here?" said a boy a few years older than her, his back turned. Serena was put off-his hair was dyed an unnatural green, though she had to admit it LOOKED natural, somehow, not like those silly gothic people-and his outfit was the least fashionable she'd seen in a long time. "She's good? Well...guess I'll introduce myself. My name is...N," said the boy.

"If zat is your real name, zen I am a Furfrou," said Serena, "I vill not be toyed with...zis place iz for those Pokemon who were mistreated...a haven for zem. You shall not despoil it!"

"Nothing could be further from my mind," said N, "After all, I myself have founded such havens in Unova...despite HIS meddling with his own designs. This is a place of true beauty, though...Nate was right, I should have visited much sooner. Such beautiful peace..."

"You...came here to see it? Why not go home, Unovan tourist!" said Serena, irritated even more by his unflappably cool demeanor.

"I came here on business...a meeting with madame Diantha, to discuss the state of Pokemon treatment in the Kalos region. I thought by checking how many Pokemon were here, I could get an idea of how many Pokemon are mistreated in Kalos."

If N thought that would calm Serena down, he was sorely mistaken. "Vous cannot see ze CHAMPION like zat! She is not merely champion...she is an actress, a vorld class celebrity! What if you two are seen togezzer?! Non, NON! We must fix zis! Let's see...vere is ze nearest boutique..." she said, opening her map. "Oh, but of course! Zere is one in ze very Snowbelle City! Come on, Unovan Tourist, vous cannot look like such a dullard vith Diantha!"

Unceremoniously, Serena grabbed N by the arm. "W...wait a second! You haven't even told me your name."

"Serena," said Serena, "now hurry up!"

Even MORE unceremoniously, Serena burst into the Snowbelle Boutique with N in tow. "Zis man has a fashion emergency!" she said, "I demand that you fix it!"

"Emergency?" said the clerk on duty, "You mean TRAGEDY! Oh dear...I've seen worse, but not much. Somebody get zis man some outfits!"

"I, uh...don't have much money on me..." said N, looking for an excuse to escape this.

"I vill cover it," said Serena, "I am a trainer vith eight badges. At my level, money practically leaps at me like trout from a stream. It is not expensive, here."

"Of course, mademoiselle Serena," said the clerk.

Just under an hour later, N was in a bought and paid for brand new outfit. "ZAT is more like it," said Serena, "but...I suggest you conduct your business with madame Diantha quickly. As I said, I have eight badges...I vill have my OWN buisiness vith her soon enough."

"Err, thank you," said N, "but I really must be going. If I don't leave now I'll be late." He whistled, and Serena gaped as N's ride arrived. "Zat...is the most formidable Pokemon I've ever SEEN! Vell...possibly SECOND most, I'm not sure."

"You have someone who can challenge Zekrom?" said N, intrigued, "Perhaps we'll find out someday. Farewell for now!"

He rode off. "Vell...I suppose I shall start for ze long way through Victory Road now," said Serena, doing just that a moment later."

One Week Later-Order of Kalos Award Ceremony

AZ was in tears, having just been reunited with his beloved Floette...and having just been restored to his true self. However...the story was not to end just yet. A second voice called out from the crowd, "Serena...you are truly remarkable. I feel truly honored to have met no less than three remarkable trainers now. When last we met, you said you traveled with a Pokemon that could match Zekrom. May...I see it?"

"In front of all zees people?!" said Serena, "I don't know..."

"Perhaps it iz not such a bad idea," said Diantha, "vous defeated AZ un duex trio, no? I am curious as to how zis N will do."

"I just...want to see it for now," said N, "we CAN'T battle here with all these people! Zekrom's power is extreme...and if Serena's pokemon can match it, the collateral damage they would cause in a battle would be unconscionable."

"What about a Sky Battle?" said Diantha, "Zey could hardly cause collateral damage high above ze clouds."

"That might work," said N, "...all right, let's try it. With a whistle, he called Zekrom. "To the skies!"

Serena looked on for a few seconds, then nodded...and released Yveltal. "Let's do it, my friend. To ze skies!"

Below the pair, Diantha smiled. "I hope all of you are ready for a REAL air show!"

The battle was an intense spectacle, neither of their Pokemon giving an inch-until finally, they were forced to make emergency landings just outside Camphrier Town. "Vous are amazing," said Serena, "such intensity...only Calem comes near matching it."

"As are you...mademoiselle," said N, "it was wonderful to be able to let Zekrom loose for once."

"I must say though..." said Serena, "if ve parted ways now, it would not be much of a first date."

"A...date?!" said N, "I...I suppose there's a cafe over there, we could get..." but Serena cut him off, as he fought desperately to control his blushing. "Goodness, I vas kidding," said Serena, "but if you are not leaving by tomorrow...have you visited ze city museum?"

"No," said N, "I, er...that is, if you don't have plans, I'd...I'd like that."

"You must see someone about the red on your face," said Serena with a smile, "Shall ve say, 2 o'clock, zen perhaps dinner after?"

"Um, yeah...sure," said N, and they once again parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2--Poison Apple 1

A Smile and A Song (N x Serena was-supposed-to-be-a-Oneshot)

Part 2-Poison Apple #1

N was nothing if not punctual. However, he didn't seem to enjoy himself much, and when Serena asked about this, he shrugged. "I like modern art better-there isn't much of it here."

"Modern art?" said Serena, "You mean those pretentious splotches even a child could probably do?"

"I don't see the splotches," said N, "to me, modern art is like a visual expression of mathematical formulas. Most people see a green blob here, a blue streak there...I see angles, vectors, coefficients...it's almost like a rush, to me."

"Oh really? Do you paint modern art, monsieur N?"

"No...music is my area. Some say mathematics is the universal language, and if it is, I feel it's spoken through music. Not a lot of people can appreciate modern art...but hardly anyone can fail to appreciate a beautiful sonata or ballad. My most popular composition is actually a piece in one of the operas in the Kalos region-"Valse du Furfrou". I sent it in using a pseudonym. Other than improving quality of life for all Pokemon, I'd love to write a symphony someday...um, I'm going on a lot, aren't I? What about you...what are your dreams?"

"I...I do not know," said Serena, "when I first started out, I wanted to be a champion because I seemed to understand battling better than almost anyone. But...now that that is fini, I...I do not know where to go from here."

Sensing her obvious discomfort, N shifted subjects. "Something I'm not clear on with the League Champions," he said, "you defeated Diantha, but she is still a Champion with all the official League duties that go with it? Does this mean you're not a champion somehow?"

"Ah, yes, zat is not something most people know," said Serena, "but in truth, in most leagues, there are champions, and then THE champion-the one who fulfills ze duty of ze League, such as accepting challenges and keeping ze peace. If Diantha is defeated, ze one who does can replace her-but I have no interest in such an office, so I am A champion, rather than ZE champion."

"Interesting," said N, "so...back then, I had the option to refuse the formal office...ah, I became "a" champion of the Unova League briefly, years ago...not really for the right reasons, it's a long story."

"A champion? With someone like Zekrom by your side, it's no wonder," said Serena, "but...I am getting bored with the paintings as well. There is a new exhibit on the top floor-shall we leave after a quick look at it?"

With a nod from N, they reached the exhibit-a painting larger and more grand than any other there. "The King, the Pokemon, and the Key," said the voice of the audio guide, "A painter in later years portrayed a king from 3,000 years in the past. Many of the episodes depicted in this painting differ from historical facts. For instance, we know that the king's dearest Pokémon was not at his side when he had the key to the ultimate weapon. Nevertheless, the painter's technique is outstanding."

"Ze...ultimate weapon..." said Serena, lost in a recent memory, "let us leave. I...need to be away from here."

At restaurant Le Wow, Serena would say nothing except letting a disappointed maitre'd know that she wouldn't be ordering a battle meal today. N was concerned. "Serena...are you all right?"

"Not really. That painting...it reminded me of the leader of Team Flare, Lysandre. He was an insane, nihilistic man...he revived ze very weapon the guide spoke of, and tried to use it to wipe out all life on Earth except for his team! It vas only with the blessing of Yveltal that I was able to stop him, with some help from friends."

"I see," said N, saddened, "He sounds almost as bad as my father. I was once the King of a group in Unova called Team Plasma...but HE was the de facto leader. He manipulated me from birth to love Pokemon and hate humans, for his own twisted, megalomaniacal goals. It was only just before it was too late that I finally realized that most Pokemon do benefit from being trained by humans. But even after that, he didn't stop...I NEVER thought he would go so far as what he did next...I'm sorry, I...don't think I can talk about it anymore."

"I can't either...I am sorry," said Serena as their food arrived.

"Let's...just forget that this part of the date happened, maybe," said N.

"Oui, that is best," said Serena.

They talked about more benign things all the way through dessert. "It is nice," said Serena, "zey encourage all trainers to order a Battle Meal here, so I never get a chance to order from ze normal menu."

N finished first. "This was wonderful, certain words that were not actually said notwithstanding," he said, "I'm afraid I'm leaving for Unova late tomorrow, but...I'd like to see you again, when I can."

"As would I, monsieur N," said Serena.

Next Day-Kalos Interregional Airport

N had just gotten out of his taxi when a white-haired man, garbed in ninja clothes, appeared before him. "Greetings, former Lord N," said the Shadow Triad member.

"What do YOU want?" said N, preparing to defend himself if needed, "As you said, my days as King are long gone."

"Indeed...our loyalty has always been to your father. He instructed me to assassinate you, and the other two to assassinate Serena, but I have seen things in Lord Ghetsis that the others of the Triad have not. His behavior is...strange, as though he desires now to cause suffering for its own sake rather than for a higher purpose. I do not feel loyal to this...new Ghetsis. Destruction without purpose is a worthless act, but the other two have not listened."

"Did...you say Serena will be killed?!" said N, eyes hardening.

"She will...unless you can save her. If you go to Vaniville Town by flight, you may have a chance. Before that...I must not be discovered. I ask that you...inflict some damage, to me."

Without further warning, the Triad member attacked-a purposely clumsy attack. N evaded and delivered a right hook to his gut, doubling him over. "Good luck, former Lord N. If I need your assistance again, I will contact you, using the name 'Hypotenuse' I will away now, to try to find the truth behind the change in Ghetsis."

With that, he vanished-and N called Zekrom. "To Vaniville, friend...and with all speed!" he said.

Vaniville Town-Serena's House

Serena was in trouble. She'd barely managed to detect her attackers in time to dodge a pair of throwing knives, and could only run and hide from them-she'd noticed those knives were poison soaked. She knew nothing about them, but one thing was certain-they weren't interested in battling with their Pokemon, but battling themselves-to her death. She dare not risk a Holocaster call for help, or they would find her from the dialing tone alone.

This hope lasted only a couple minutes-at which time they found her. There was now no escape-she resolved to do her best to take them down with her even if they got her with the poison-then she heard a voice from above. "ZEKROM! BOLT STRIKE, NOW!"

The two Triad members had no time to react as they were struck with approximately one frajillion volts.

"N?!" said Serena, "Wh...what is going on?"

"My father sent them. I don't know why...and I suspect THEY don't know why either," said N, dismounting from Zekrom. "They're called the Shadow Triad...only something seems to have fractured the three of them now." He explained his encounter with the other member at the airport. "So...I think I should extend my stay. I'll contact Alder and have him launch an investigation in Unova, and madame Diantha can spearhead the same in Kalos with our assistance. If my father is back and more psychotic than ever...I have a responsibility to help stop him."

"I...I am not sure I am up for zis," said Serena, "I am sorry...defeating Lysandre took a toll on me. I do not think I can help vous against Ghetsis, yet."

"I understand," said N, "It took me a while too, after my father's deception was laid bare to me. Don't worry...I'll protect you, Serena. From my father...from anyone."

Serena gave N a slightly teary hug at this gesture. As the sun set, N turned his thoughts toward what might lay ahead...and Serena desperately tried to turn her thoughts away from that same thing.

A Smile and A Song (N x Serena was-supposed-to-be-a-Oneshot)

Part 2-Apple #1

N was nothing if not punctual. However, he didn't seem to enjoy himself much, and when Serena asked

about this, he shrugged. "I like modern art better-there isn't much of it here."

"Modern art?" said Serena, "You mean those pretentious splotches even a child could probably do?"

"I don't see the splotches," said N, "to me, modern art is like a visual expression of mathematical

formulas. Most people see a green blob here, a blue streak there...I see angles, vectors,

coefficients...it's almost like a rush, to me."

"Oh really? Do you paint modern art, monsieur N?"

"No...music is my area. Some say mathematics is the universal language, and if it is, I feel it's

spoken through music. Not a lot of people can appreciate modern art...but hardly anyone can fail to

appreciate a beautiful sonata or ballad. My most popular composition is actually a piece in one of the

operas in the Kalos region-"Valse du Furfrou". I sent it in using a pseudonym. Other than improving

quality of life for all Pokemon, I'd love to write a symphony someday...um, I'm going on a lot, aren't

I? What about you...what are your dreams?"

"I...I do not know," said Serena, "when I first started out, I wanted to be a champion because I seemed

to understand battling better than almost anyone. But...now that that is fini, I...I do not know where

to go from here."

Sensing her obvious discomfort, N shifted subjects. "Something I'm not clear on with the League

Champions," he said, "you defeated Diantha, but she is still a Champion with all the official League

duties that go with it? Does this mean you're not a champion somehow?"

"Ah, yes, zat is not something most people know," said Serena, "but in truth, in most leagues, there

are champions, and then THE champion-the one who fulfills ze duty of ze League, such as accepting

challenges and keeping ze peace. If Diantha is defeated, ze one who does can replace her-but I have

no interest in such an office, so I am A champion, rather than ZE champion."

"Interesting," said N, "so...back then, I had the option to refuse the formal office...ah, I became "a"

champion of the Unova League briefly, years ago...not really for the right reasons, it's a long story."

"A champion? With someone like Zekrom by your side, it's no wonder," said Serena, "but...I am getting

bored with the paintings as well. There is a new exhibit on the top floor-shall we leave after a

quick look at it?"

With a nod from N, they reached the exhibit-a painting larger and more grand than any other there.

"The King, the Pokemon, and the Key," said the voice of the audio guide, "A painter in later years

portrayed a king from 3,000 years in the past. Many of the episodes depicted in this painting differ

from historical facts. For instance, we know that the king's dearest Pokémon was not at his side when

he had the key to the ultimate weapon. Nevertheless, the painter's technique is outstanding."

"Ze...ultimate weapon..." said Serena, lost in a recent memory, "let us leave. I...need to be away

from here."

At restaurant Le Wow, Serena would say nothing except letting a disappointed maitre'd know that she

wouldn't be ordering a battle meal today. N was concerned. "Serena...are you all right?"

"Not really. That painting...it reminded me of the leader of Team Flare, Lysandre. He was an insane,

nihilistic man...he revived ze very weapon the guide spoke of, and tried to use it to wipe out all life

on Earth except for his team! It vas only with the blessing of Yveltal that I was able to stop him,

with some help from friends."

"I see," said N, saddened, "He sounds almost as bad as my father. I was once the King of a group in

Unova called Team Plasma...but HE was the de facto leader. He manipulated me from birth to love

Pokemon and hate humans, for his own twisted, megalomaniacal goals. It was only just before it was too

late that I finally realized that most Pokemon do benefit from being trained by humans. But even after

that, he didn't stop...I NEVER thought he would go so far as what he did next...I'm sorry, I...don't

think I can talk about it anymore."

"I can't either...I am sorry," said Serena as their food arrived.

"Let's...just forget that this part of the date happened, maybe," said N.

"Oui, that is best," said Serena.

They talked about more benign things all the way through dessert. "It is nice," said Serena, "zey

encourage all trainers to order a Battle Meal here, so I never get a chance to order from ze normal

menu."

N finished first. "This was wonderful, certain words that were not actually said notwithstanding," he

said, "I'm afraid I'm leaving for Unova late tomorrow, but...I'd like to see you again, when I can."

"As would I, monsieur N," said Serena.

Next Day-Kalos Interregional Airport

N had just gotten out of his taxi when a white-haired man, garbed in ninja clothes, appeared before

him. "Greetings, former Lord N," said the Shadow Triad member.

"What do YOU want?" said N, preparing to defend himself if needed, "As you said, my days as King are

long gone."

"Indeed...our loyalty has always been to your father. He instructed me to assassinate you, and the

other two to assassinate Serena, but I have seen things in Lord Ghetsis that the others of the Triad

have not. His behavior is...strange, as though he desires now to cause suffering for its own sake

rather than for a higher purpose. I do not feel loyal to this...new Ghetsis. Destruction without

purpose is a worthless act, but the other two have not listened."

"Did...you say Serena will be killed?!" said N, eyes hardening.

"She will...unless you can save her. If you go to Vaniville Town by flight, you may have a chance.

Before that...I must not be discovered. I ask that you...inflict some damage, to me."

Without further warning, the Triad member attacked-a purposely clumsy attack. N evaded and delivered

a right hook to his gut, doubling him over. "Good luck, former Lord N. If I need your assistance

again, I will contact you, using the name 'Hypotenuse' I will away now, to try to find the truth

behind the change in Ghetsis."

With that, he vanished-and N called Zekrom. "To Vaniville, friend...and with all speed!" he said.

Vaniville Town-Serena's House

Serena was in trouble. She'd barely managed to detect her attackers in time to dodge a pair of

throwing knives, and could only run and hide from them-she'd noticed those knives were poison soaked.

She knew nothing about them, but one thing was certain-they weren't interested in battling with their

Pokemon, but battling themselves-to her death. She dare not risk a Holocaster call for help, or they

would find her from the dialing tone alone.

This hope lasted only a couple minutes-at which time they found her. There was now no escape-she

resolved to do her best to take them down with her even if they got her with the poison-then she heard

a voice from above. "ZEKROM! BOLT STRIKE, NOW!"

The two Triad members had no time to react as they were struck with approximately one frajillion volts.

"N?!" said Serena, "Wh...what is going on?"

"My father sent them. I don't know why...and I suspect THEY don't know why either," said N,

dismounting from Zekrom. "They're called the Shadow Triad...only something seems to have fractured the

three of them now." He explained his encounter with the other member at the airport. "So...I think I

should extend my stay. I'll contact Alder and have him launch an investigation in Unova, and madame

Diantha can spearhead the same in Kalos with our assistance. If my father is back and more psychotic

than ever...I have a responsibility to help stop him."

"I...I am not sure I am up for zis," said Serena, "I am sorry...defeating Lysandre took a toll on me.

I do not think I can help vous against Ghetsis, yet."

"I understand," said N, "It took me a while too, after my father's deception was laid bare to me.

Don't worry...I'll protect you, Serena. From my father...from anyone."

Serena gave N a slightly teary hug at this gesture. As the sun set, N turned his thoughts toward what

might lay ahead...and Serena desperately tried to turn her thoughts away from that same thing.


End file.
